A typical hybrid system includes a high-voltage energy storage device, a high-voltage motor, and several controllers. This hybrid system greatly contributes to the increase of energy efficiency, but has many risks at the same time. Since an unexpected controller malfunction or trouble of high-voltage components may occur at any time to cause an operator to be placed in dangerous situations, there is a need for a system that copes with such emergency situations.